let me tell you about a girl named Piper
by stupidlookingstrawberry
Summary: Piper has lived a horrible life and the narrator tells us about it, this is in the Overwatch universe and with the overwatch character but also a few charaters from orange is the new black


This in the Overwatch universe

Piper was eleven when she was on vacation in Sudan with her family, it was supposed to be a happy holiday but it didn't go as planned. The Chapman's were ambushed and the children kidnapped, never to be seen again. Bill and Carol Chapman looked for their children for years but no-one knew where to find them, they were gone and Bill and Carol gave up.

Danny, Piper and Cal got separated after they were taken, this is the story of what happened to Piper. The only one of the kids that survived.

Just imagine being eleven years old and living a happy life in a rich family, you're going on a trip and you never come home again. Things happen to you, terrible things and you accept your death multiple times but it never comes. When Piper was kidnapped she was brought to a market for young girls and she was sold to be a sex slave, the African men liked her and she was used very often. In the beginning she tried to fight it but when she got older she learned that it was over quicker when she struggled less. Being raped was only the beginning if this story, it was a horrible time but Piper became friends with another girl that lived there. After the first time Piper was laying on the ground bruised and bleeding, this girl helped Piper recover and get trough it every time. Diana was like a big sister for Piper, she felt the need to protect her and she didn't know why. Diana didn't even speak English but they always understood each other, Piper often had nightmares and would wake up screaming. Diana would just pull her close and calm her down, just like Carol used to do.

Piper used to cry a lot, she missed her family and her friends. But the sadness turned to anger after a while, piper got wilder and killed one of the men that was raping her. Somehow piper sharpened a stick and managed to stab it in the mans ribs multiple times, at this point Piper was sixteen years old. Pipers owner was angry and decided to learn piper a lesson. Piper was taken away and got whipped as punishment, on Pipers back was almost no skin left. She looked horrible when Diana saw her again, but Diana took care of her nonetheless. Luckily for Piper her wounds didn't get infected and they healed rather quick, only the scars remained. A lot of scars remained, like her entire back was covered in scars, I'm not exaggerating.

After Piper was able to do everything again, her owner sold her. It was hard because she didn't even get to say goodbye and thank you to Diana. Pipers new owner didn't want her for her own pleasure, Piper had to fight in an army. But first she was trained, the training was difficult for the still recovering girl but she came out stronger than she ever was before. Piper could run for hours straight, without needing to stop to drink. She could fight better than her trainer, with all sorts of guns and martial arts. She could lift heavier things than almost every other person of her age and she was put in a team of sharp shooters. Piper was trained to be a sniper and she got lucky with that job because it was one of the safest jobs and believe it or not, she kind of liked it. Pipers team had to eliminate soldiers of other army's at first, then the omnic crisis happened and pipers team had to kill omnics that threatened to attack the other teams. The leader of Pipers team got killed and the rest of the members choose that Piper would be their new leader from that day and forward. They did that because Piper was good, and she was smart and a person you could always trust. They respected her. Piper was a good leader and led them to many victories.

The omnics destroyed the rest of the army but Pipers team survived, with no boss everyone was free to go and Piper let them go. They said their goodbyes and all went a different way, happy to finally be able to go home.

It wasn't that easy for Piper, home was something she no longer had and even if she could go back to the States, there was no way she could do that while staying under the radar. Piper decided to keep fighting on her own and picked up whatever guns and ammo was left. She travelled north, shooting only those who threatened her, because she didn't have infinite ammo and she had to be careful with it. For weeks, even months, Piper walked. She passed so many different environments, she walked through the jungle, the desert and abandoned city's. Piper liked the city's the most, they all looked dead, yet there was a lot of life in the buildings. Creepy but fascinating.

Eventually Piper reached Amsterdam, this was a city in the Netherlands and a city that wasn't abandoned. Life was far from normal but everyone did a pretty good job ignoring the threats all around them, it felt easy. Piper was the only one with a gun, she didn't want to stand out so she quickly walked into an alley and dismantled the sniper. She put it in the special briefcase she brought, no one suspected a thing when she walked back on the streets. A plane flew over and Piper reached for her gun, she always did that as instinct. The fact that the gun wasn't there made her feel uneasy, that and the fact that some people were looking at her like she was an animal at the zoo. Piper remembered she was still wearing her mask, it helped her see and it hid the scars on her cheek. The big dark red hood over pipers head was not helping either but they made Piper feel save, so she kept them on.

Piper didn't have any money so she spent the night walking around the city, it occurred to her now that everywhere were these posters from an organization called Overwatch. Piper looked at some and it was pretty clear that "Overwatch" was an organization that fought the omnics and that they were looking for new members. Piper felt like she should try to join these people, maybe they would accept her in the group and maybe they would reject her. If you don't shoot, you always miss.

So piper walked to the nearest Overwatch base, that was in Brussels. It took a long while for Piper to get there, she hadn't eaten in a while and was starting to feel hungry. But she made it. The base looked majestic, like a superhero headquarters should look. Piper walked to the gate and looked for a buzzer, when she couldn't find it she climbed over the gate. It was nothing compared to the jungle in Africa. On the other side was a path that went to a door so piper followed it. She was careful with her step because she didn't want to set of an alarm or a trap, piper reached the door without more problems. She knocked and waited, piper could see a camera on her left so she looked at it and waved. She took of her hood and mask so they could see she was a human being, and a few moments later the door opened. Piper put the mask back on but left the hood off and walked inside, a white room and another closed door. Piper waited, after a few minutes she sat down and started to meditate. She had a feeling this was going to take a while and she didn't feel like standing any longer, the meditation helped piper control the hunger. About an hour later a girl came in, piper kept meditating. The girl sat down in front of her.

"Why are you here?" She asked

"I want to join your little club"

"Okay, what's your name?"

Piper hasn't opened her eyes yet "who are you to know my name"

"Maybe one of you future colleague's luv, I'm Lena, other known as Tracer."

"Well they used to call me number 7 but my name is Piper Chapman" piper opened her eyes and smiled at Lena "nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too love, wait here. I'll convince the rest that you can come in"

"Thanks"

Lena walked through the door and Piper was alone again. Waiting can take really long when you want something and at this point all piper wanted was some food and she didn't get any. Piper was looking through the pockets of her jacket and her jeans, she found a piece of paper and a pen. "Food? Please, I haven't eaten in week" She wrote down and she held it up to one of the cameras for a few minutes. After that she sat back down again and waited some more, Lena came back in with a tray full of sandwiches. She put the tray down an sat in the same place she sat before.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this" piper picked up a sandwich "Jesus, I haven't eaten a normal sandwich since I was eleven"

Lena smiled "I'm glad you're enjoying it, wait... how do you eat with a mask on?"

"I don't" piper took her mask of, she heard Lena take a sharp intake of breath when she saw the scars. "I know it's ugly"

Piper put her mask on the ground carefully and took a bite from the first sandwich.

"So given the fact that you haven't eaten in a week and you haven't had a sandwich since you were eleven, when was the last time you slept in a normal bed"

"Does a mattress on the ground count?"

Lena shook her head

Piper thought about it for a second "on this exact day it is 14 years 3 months and 8 days ago that a slept in a real bed"

"Bloody hell" Lena looked at Piper and stood up "come with me" she said "let's find a real bed for you love"

Piper stood up, grabbed her stuff and followed Lena, who explained everything that was going to happen "Angela will check you and Winston will check your stuff, zarya will test your condition. And when all the serious shit is over we can have some fun with guns"

"Can you tell this Winston that he has to be careful with the mask and the gun, those are really important to me"

"I will love, don't worry" Lena stopped and opened a door on her left "you can sleep here"

Piper looked into the room, it looked nice "I can't thank you enough hadha latif" Piper put her hands together and did a little bow, she walked in the room and sat down on the bed, it was nice and soft. Lena left piper alone but she did lock her in, she didn't want to but knew she couldn't trust piper yet.

Piper couldn't remember the last time she slept so well, it was amazing. The next morning piper picked up her journal and started writing down the events of the last few days, this way when she found a new team she didn't have to explain the whole story, just parts of it. the journals were all she brought with her, her backpack was filled with them. Twelve journals and a shitload of pens. Piper knew she was locked in so she laid down again, it was still early. Piper had only slept for 4 hours but she wasn't used to getting more sleep, her body doesn't need more sleep. The door opened two hours later, piper looked up. It was Lena, but she brought a few other people, "hey piper, did ya sleep well love" she said

Piper nodded "yes thank you hadha latif"

"I brought Angela, Winston and Zarya so you could meet them first"

Piper stood up and put her hands together, she did the little bow thing again.

"I brought you a sandwich" Lena held out a sandwich but piper didn't take it.

"I trust you hadha latif but the rest of you I have never met and I do not know what they want from me, how do I know this is not something I have to worry about."

Lena took a bite of the sandwich and chewed, she looked at Piper and Piper was convinced. She ate the rest of the sandwich in record time, afraid someone would take the food from her. She felt really uneasy with all those people looking at her, Pipers eyes went black. She had a panic attack and was now reliving her memories of the market she was sold on, piper fell to the ground. She was unable to support her body, Lena and Angela rushed towards her and tried to get her back. It took them five long minutes to get Piper back to the present, pipers eyes turned grey again and everything was fine. But when piper saw Angela being so close her eyes turned blue, she was scared of her but she didn't want it to show so she tried to make them grey again, it worked. Piper thought about punching Angela but that didn't seem like a smart move right now. "Jesus Christ, ya'll had me gone for a moment" piper said instead

Piper stood up and looked around, "shall we begin? What do I do first?"

Lena spoke "you will give all your stuff to Winston and go with Angela, they will check if everything is alright."

Piper nodded "my journals are in my bag, feel free to read them. It might help you understand me more" and with that the conversation was over, piper had to get into other clothes and gave all her stuff to the monkey. He seemed nice, after that she went with Angela, who got the nickname golden one because she wanted to help but was creepy too. The gold is a trick to distract from all that is inside. Piper had to get undressed but she was hesitant, Angela saw it "I'm not gonna do anything"

"I know dhahabiat, but I also know that you will not like what you see"

"I'll manage thank you, what does dhahabiat mean?"

"My first owner used to call me that, he liked me. That was before I killed one of his men, be honoured you got that name. It means a lot"

"You're a difficult person"

"Life made me difficult"

Angela sighted and said "just take off your damn shirt"

"Yes ma'am" and piper took off her shirt, the front of her body looked normal. Apart from a few scars, Angela checked pipers heartbeat and everything was fine. But then Angela asked Piper to turn around and what she saw scared her immensely. "Told you" Piper muttered. Angela ran her fingers over Pipers back, she was shocked. The skin was ugly and scars covered Pipers entire back, "what happened?" Angela asked.

Piper didn't feel like explaining, "It's in the third journal, read it".

"Okay, you can put your shirt back on" Angela walked over to a desk and sat down. She pointed at the other chair and piper sat down, "I got a few questions for you and I would like you to answer them" Angela said, piper just nodded. Angela asked the first question

"What is your full name?"

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman, also number 7"

"Where are you from?"

"I was born in Connecticut, America. But I am from Sudan more than America"

"How old are you"

"25"

"Date of birth?"

"June second"

"Why do you want to join Overwatch"

"I like fighting but I need a team, Overwatch seemed like the right choice"

Angela nodded "you said you were from Sudan, how did you get here?"

"I walked"

"You expect me to believe that"

Piper just nodded

"Okay... can you tell me about your eyes?"

"Sure, they change colour when my mood changes. They made us wear these lenses so they knew what to expect from us."

"Can you tell me the meaning of the different colours?"

"Yes, ready? grey is neutral, red is angry, blue is scared, pink is happy, orange is a mix of proud and trust, white means I'm dying, purple never happened before so I don't know what that means, green is when I am asleep with my eyes open. That happens sometimes, gold is when I am concentrated, yellow is when I'm surprised, silver is sad

and last is black, you saw that. Black is when I am out, it means you have to help me because I'm having a panic attack. We used to call that 'going black'."

"Can you take them out?"

Piper just nodded and brought her hands up to her eyes. She took out the lenses and looked up again, her eyes were the most blue eyes Angela ever saw.

"Why do you still wear them?"

"I'm a master at hiding my emotions, I don't need them but the people around me do."

Angela just looked at Piper and thought about something. Piper was curious what so she asked "if I may ask, what are you thinking about?"

"You have beautiful eyes you know, the bluest I have ever seen"

Piper looked surprised but she was smiling, she didn't expect that answer. "Thank you dhahabiat"

"Anyway, next question. Do you have any recent injuries?

"Yes, three days ago I got shot in my hand. The bullet went right through it and I didn't really know what to do with it so I didn't do anything with it."

"Let me see" Angela held out her hand and piper put her left hand in it. "I think I can't heal it but it didn't do any important damage so you're good."

"Okay"

"That's it for now, come on lets go to Winston and get your stuff" Angela stood up and waited for piper to do the same, then she walked out of the room and piper followed her. After a short walk to the basement Angela knocked on a door, "come in" Winston said and they went in. They walked into a lab and piper looked around, it was a mess. Piper wondered how anyone could work here, Winston was sitting on the far end of the room and mention for Piper to come. "I looked at your stuff" he said with a deep voice "and I have a few questions, but first let me give you your stuff back" Winston handed me my hoody and my trousers, he didn't give me my gun or mask. "Lena told me to be careful with these things so I didn't take the risk of destroying them with my big hands, would you please put together you gun"

Piper opened the suitcase and quickly put all the parts together, she didn't load it. It felt good for Piper to be able to hold the gun again but she had to give it to Winston so he could look at it. "I see" Winston was talking to himself more than to Piper as he looked at pipers gun. "I can make a replica, it will work the exact same and look the same, it will be of better quality."

Winston typed something on his computer and asked "is it cool if it's the same colour as your hood?"

Piper nodded and Winston pressed enter, he turned to Piper and said "while that is being made, let's talk about you mask. What does it do?"

"It hides my face from my enemy's and it shows me my target."

"Okay, you can keep it but I have to ask if one of us is your target"

Piper chuckled "if one of you was my target you'd be dead already"

"I see"

"Angela told me to give you these" piper held up her hand with the lenses in it, "they are my lenses"

"I don't need to look at those, you can keep them" Winston looked at his computer and stood up, he walked to a door and opened it. Behind the door was a room full of guns, new ones and old ones. Winston carefully picked up the newly made replica of pipers gun and handed it to Piper. "Gear up, we're going to Zarya"

Piper put in her lenses and put on her mask, she changed into her hoody and trousers and put the hood on. With the new gun on her back she felt really good, it felt like home somehow. She put all her stuff back in her pockets, the knives, the compass, a pen, a small notebook, some ammo and an old picture of her family. Every pocket had something in it and everything had a meaning or was just really useful. As last piper put a pistol in a holster that was hanging on her side, piper checked everything and walked to Winston. Together they walked to a big hall, apparently this was Zarya's home. On the left was a shooting range and on the right were treadmills and weights to lift, on the other side of the hall was a place where you could practice martial arts and fight with swords and weapons like that. Zarya saw them and walked to them, "welcome" she said with a Russian accent "thank you Winston, you can go now." She turned to me "let's see what you got little girl" the grey glow that came from pipers mask turned red for a second but got grey again.

"Can you take of your mask, I like to see your face"

Piper took the mask off and looked up at Zarya, who was a lot longer than Piper.

"They told me you fought before and are a sniper"

"That's right"

"Now it's my job to test your capabilities, we'll start with shooting. You'll be using different guns, all right?"

"Okay"

Zarya and Piper walked to the shooting range and she had to use her own gun first, she shot a headshot and the next few bullets went through the first hole. Zarya gave piper the next gun, an AK-47, piper did as she was asked and landed her best shots with every gun that Zarya handed her. Zarya had a lot of guns, so they were busy playing with those for a few hours. After shooting piper had to run on the treadmill, piper ran at a speed of 18 km an hour for 8 hours straight. She ran until deep in the night and even though she didn't show it, Zarya was deeply impressed by Piper. After running they took a break to get some sleep, Piper slept for 4 hours and that was enough for her. When she woke up she wanted to continue training so she woke Zarya up, Zarya grabbed some coffee and they went to the weights. It wasn't pipers best but she did all right, after that piper kicked ass in the ring. Zarya could hit hard but was clumsy because she was so big, piper was fast and could take a lot, she was hitting Zarya so fast that Zarya didn't even know where she was most of the time.

"Okay... okay... you won kid, god all mighty you're fast" Zarya was trying to catch her breath while Piper was standing there like she could keep doing this for a while, she had blood on her face from the punches Zarya landed. A normal person would be knocked out after one of them but Piper could still fight after 5. Piper grabbed a towel and cleaned her face, it looked a lot less worse without the blood. Piper threw a towel at Zarya so she could wipe her face too, piper didn't go for the face, she knew exactly what places on someone's body would hurt the most if they got hit. Those were also the places piper punched the hardest. The last thing piper had to do was fight with swords, piper was good with a machete but that was it. Piper met Genji, he practiced with her. Genji fought with a katana and piper used two machetes. Piper didn't win but neither did she lose, it was a tie. Piper was done with the test.

Piper showered and put on some clean clothes, she and Zarya met after they were cleaned up. They talked about pipers time in the army and Zarya felt sorry for this young woman. She was only 25 and had been through more than most people go through in their entire life. Zarya led piper to her room and told her to get some sleep and that she would bring her some food later. Piper walked into her room and saw Lena sitting on her bed, she was reading journal 8.

"Hey Lena"

Lena held up her finger and finished her sentence, after that she looked up and said "hey luv, come sit"

Piper sat down next to Lena and Lena gave her a long hug, piper hugged Lena back and she felt Lena crying. "What's wrong?" Piper asked

"I'm sorry these things happened to you, I know I only met you yesterday but I feel this connection with you and I just wanna be your friend and reading all of these things breaks my heart."

"Ssssh, it's okay. You are my friend and the past is over, we gotta live in the present. We can't forget the past but we have to move on, that's life and it is okay if it hurts but let's move on and talk about the good stuff, okay?"

Piper felt Lena nod and she brought some news "I beat Zarya in the ring"

Lena pulled back, she looked surprised "no way! Bloody hell that's amazing, no new recruit ever beat her before"

Pipers eyes turned orange and pink, Lena made her happy. It was years ago that the colour pink was seen in pipers eyes, it was the day she became leader of her team, it was the day she became number 7.

Piper wiped the tears of Lena's cheeks and kissed her forehead, Lena rested her head on pipers shoulder and felt asleep. Piper stayed awake, but she didn't move, she didn't want to wake up Lena. That is how Zarya found them when she brought pipers food, she put the tray down carefully and walked out of the room. Piper wanted to eat it but didn't want to wake Lena up, the hunger won and piper woke Lena up "hey sleepyhead, you have to eat"

Lena groaned "hmmmm...

That's your food, eat it. I'll get some from the kitchen love." Lena stood up "be right back" and she blinked away. Piper had never seen her do that before and didn't even know she could do that, her eyes turned blue at first but went black. Piper tried to fight it but she went black and this time nobody was around to get her back. Piper made herself as small as possible and sat in the corner of the room, she was reliving the time she got branded. A seven on her right arm, It hurt more than anything ever did

piper was sweating and shaking, she couldn't control her body anymore. All piper could do was try to keep herself in that corner so that she wouldn't break any stuff. The pain got worse and piper started to cry, she took of her hoody and looked at the scar. It was fresh and bleeding again and even though piper knew this was not real she felt all if it like it happened in real life. At this point piper was to far gone, no one but piper could get her out of this. piper was now screaming in pain, it felt like her arm got cut off. Everyone came to pipers room, after they heard the screaming but they couldn't do anything. Piper pointed at her bag, her arm was shaking heavily. Lena opened it and saw a bottle with some sort of fluid, she gave it to Piper. Piper tried to open it but wasn't able to, Lena took it back and opened it. She gave it to Piper and piper took a small sip, and another one, she drank half of the bottle and whispered to no one really "she's alive, she's alive and she is coming for me. I might as well kill myself now, I'm dead anyway. she's gonna kill me, she is gonna kill all my friends" piper looked up to everyone standing in her room "you should run, all of you. Or dump me, I won't tell her I know you" pipers eyes were bright blue, she doesn't stop. Her eyes turned black again "Run! Run you fools, everyone is gonna die when she finds me. And she will find me, I'm dead anyway but you guys can still live. I can't carry your deaths too."

Nobody knew what to do or what to say, so they just stood there looking at piper lose it. Lena walked up to Piper and pulled her into a hug, "Ssssh, it's gonna be okay. We are gonna help you love"

Piper slowly calmed down "she's alive, she's coming"

"Who's coming love?"

"Number 1 of course, my owner. I thought she was dead, I walked away. She's gonna kill me, she's gonna kill me..."

Lena just held piper close and waited for her to calm down, she saw blood on Pipers arm and figured she must have hurt herself while going black. She turned to Angela "Ang, can you look at her arm?"

"Yes, let me see" Angela came closer and carefully touched pipers arm, it was not just a scratch on Pipers arm. The brand she'd seen yesterday looked like it was newly made. Angela quickly turned to Zarya "can you get me a wet towel and some bandages" Zarya just nodded and walked away. Angela looked at Winston "can you look up anything you can about this number 1 woman"

"I will" and Winston walked away

Piper talked again "I need to leave, I need to get out of here." She tried to stand up but Lena's grip was tight so she wasn't able to, piper was talking to herself more than anyone "leave, they have to let me leave. My team, team 7, I have to warn them. Maybe their dead already, I failed my team. Maybe I can kill her, no, no I will never be able to kill her, she is stronger than anyone"

Lena heard enough of Pipers bullshit, she slapped piper in her face to make her shut up. Pipers eyes turned red and she threw Lena off of her. Piper turned to Angela "I need to leave don't you understand! I'm trying to protect you!" Pipers eyes turned silver "no one should die because of me, I have to go back to her. She'll be my team and you guys can forget I ever came here or I am dead but I'd be thankful for that too. It has been shitty enough, so I might as well die"

In the meantime Angela helped Lena up and listened to Piper. "Okay lets go, I'll bring you to the door. Grab everything you wanna bring with you and lets go"

Piper grabbed her old gun and put her hoody back on, she put on the mask but left her journals. "I am truly sorry hadha latif, for everything. I want to thank you for showing me that there are nice and kind people in this world" she said to Lena

Then she walked out the door and waited for Angela to show her the way, she didn't have to wait long. Angela showed her the door and opened it, piper walked out but fell through a trapdoor on her way. She slid down a metal pipe and managed to nail her landing, piper was now in a room without windows. There was one door but piper found out it was locked, there were cameras in every corner of the room. Piper realized she was now a prisoner of the people she considered friends, her eyes turned a mix of silver, blue and purple. She felt betrayed, now she knew what purple meant. Piper swore she would never trust anyone ever again. When she would get out she wouldn't go look for another team, piper would be her own team and she would destroy anything in her way. Let the Overwatch agents be her first target. Pipers eyes turned red, anger filled her body but she was still in control. Piper sat down and started to meditate.

Lena came in, piper stayed put "I don't want to hurt you, you should leave" she said and opened her bright red eyes. Lena backed off, she looked scared and it didn't make Piper feel good like she expected. Piper felt the need to apologize "sorry" pipers eyes turned silver. "I can't do this anymore, I hate my life" piper started to cry. She put her hands over her eyes and sobbed, she let it all out. Lena walked to piper and once again pulled her into a hug, hoping piper wouldn't go crazy this time. It felt so good to be in Lena's arms, piper put her face in Lena's neck and inhaled. Lena chuckled "that tickles"

"Hmmm you smell nice" piper pulled back "remember what I said about my past, it is coming to hunt me down. It's in book ten, everything I know about number 1."

"You can tell me" Lena said softly

Piper nodded "I'll try, but there is a possibility that I go black. If that happens I need you to get out of this room as fast as possible, I can't control myself in that state"

"I will"

Piper started to tell Lena about number 1, other known as Stella Carlin. "Stella Carlin was my friend, I loved her. She was also my owner, it was never a good friendship. She was rich and had her own rights and I didn't have a dollar on my name and was a slave, I was someone who had to do as her boss told her to. Stella Carlin was the founder of the army I fought in and she was also the commander. Her army was split up in teams, number 1 to number 8. Every number had at least 10 members and a leader, I was the leader of team 7, we had 15 people in team 7 and all of us were trained to be snipers. I was called 7 and everyone had a number, 7 1, 7 2, and further. Only the leaders got branded.

Anyway, one day a group of omnics completely destroyed team 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 8, my team was on a mission and when we came back everybody was dead. I send all my teammates home and went to Europe, I assumed she was dead. She is now calling me, to come home but probably to kill me. I'm fucked." Piper told Lena every little thing about Stella, how they fought together and how they fought each other. What she didn't know was that everyone was listening, piper told Lena some important stuff on how to beat Stella but when Lena asked "you tell me you are better at shooting than she is, why not just shoot her?"

Piper shook her head "I respect her and have too much honour to shoot her in the back. I'd rather die in a fair fight than win by cheating"

"Does it ever occur to you that she might not feel the same"

"Yes but I don't want to lower myself to her standards" piper brought her hands up to her cheek and touched the scars, "this one time I pissed her off and she made me fight her, I refused and only defended myself. She thought I was too weak to fight and got even angrier, she grabbed a knife and tried to cut my face open. She succeeded, I could've killed her that moment but killing her would mean I would die too. And at that point I still believed I could live a normal life, can't believe how wrong I was. How naive." Piper took her lenses out, Lena looked at her, silently asking why.

"I feel like I don't need them around you"

Lena nodded "We can help you train, we can be your back-up for if it goes bad. There is still hope"

Piper shook her head, she looked sad "hope is a dangerous thing, that is one of the many things I learned from my life"

"listen, I know your life has sucked so far but that can stop now, we are your friends and we will help you. We ca-"

"and yet you still locked me in a box like a prisoner" Piper interrupted Lena

"we stopped you from killing yourself and you are angry with us for doing that, bloody hell this is stupid"

"did you ever consider that I might not want to live anymore, that I have had enough of it" Piper started to get angry again, Lena could see that even without the lenses. piper was now shouting "you were crying after you read my journals, but can you even imagine being the one that had to through it all. I am only 25 fucking years old and I have been raped, stabbed, shot, I have killed people and people have tried to kill me. not to mention how I got the scars on my back and face! I have been sold like a slave and I have been branded like a slave, I was a slaveand in my mind I am still afraid my master will come back and sell me to a new master, one that is even worse than the last one! my parents think I'm dead, my brothers are dead, I have never loved someone in my life. since after Diana I never trusted anyone, not really. my teammates would save my life and the other way around but they'd shoot me if my master told them so and that is also the other way around. and now when I finally thought I was free my master shows up again, then I make a choice to go back to her and the people I respected and considered friends lock me up. " piper lowered her voice "so Lena, tell me how you would feel in my situation"

Lena stood up and walked to the door, she knocked and it opened. Before she walked out she turned to piper and said "you are still my friend, even if you don't see it that way" then she left.

A few weeks go by and piper doesn't see anyone, she has had a few panic attacks but overall she was doing fine. She was still scared though but she tried to hide it from her everyone, she kept her lenses out and her mask on all the time. Only when she ate she took of the mask, but she only ate once every 2 days. Piper also trained, she had nothing to do all day and she wanted to keep her body in shape. Piper was getting pretty muscular and it started to show, not when she was wearing her hoody though.

Piper used one of her knives to write on the walls, she wrote poems and she counted the days. One of the poems she wrote down she learned while she was a kid, it was simple but had great meaning. Piper always remembered it, this was it;

 _I come with no wrapping or pretty pink bows._

 _I am who I am from my head to my toes._

 _I tend to get loud when speaking my mind._

 _Even a little crazy some of the time._

 _I'm not a size 5 and don't care to be._

 _You can be you and I can be me._

 _I try to stay strong when pain knocks me down._

 _And the times that I cry is when no one's around._

 _To error is human or so that's what they say._

 _Well tell me who's perfect anyway_

Piper didn't wear her favourite clothes at all, she tried to keep those as clean as possible. She hadn't showered since she got locked in here and with all the training she did, she was starting to smell really bad. Piper wanted to shower but she didn't want to ask for anything, that would make her appear weak.

Three months go by and Piper was now looking like a person that could crush stones and do crazy shit like that. She was really strong. She trained with the machete swords a lot too, and she was getting better and better with those. Piper cleaned her gun every two days, she didn't know when she was going to need it so she kept it ready. Piper was always looking for chances to escape and one day that opportunity finally came along. It wasn't how she thought she would escape, the door in pipers room randomly opened. Piper was hesitant but she grabbed all her stuff and walked through it. She was careful, ready to fight when needed. At first she didn't need it, she saw a clock and it was 2 a.m., everyone was asleep. Piper didn't want to kill any of them, she just wanted to leave quietly. Unfortunately that didn't happen, piper met a confused Genji on her way out. Genji was still half asleep and didn't have his blades, so he was out with a few kicks and punches. Piper wrote the word sorry on the wall above Genji's lifeless body, Genji would wake up with a massive headache and maybe a wounded pride but he would be fine. Piper found her way out without many problems, other than locked doors and a loose shoelace. And Piper ran, she ran as fast and as far away as she could in the few hours she had before everyone would wake up.

Piper ran north, which is a weird way to go considering she had to go south. but Piper felt like number 1 was not in the same place as she used to be, she could feel it when she was coming close and now she was. A week if running goes by and Piper hadn't seen any Overwatch agents, she didn't know that she was being searched for. Overwatch just went the wrong way, like Piper expected.

Piper once again arrived in Amsterdam, she felt really close to number 1. So she wandered through the city just like all those months ago, she walked past schools and pubs but didn't have a lot of money so she had to spent it carefully. The money she had, she stole from Genji after she knocked him out.

When piper walked past a hospital she felt the need to go inside, she felt drawn to it. She couldn't control her body anymore, it just moved on its own. Piper looked down at her feet, they moved on their own. Piper walked in the hospital and took the stairs to the third floor, and walked into room 361. Stella was laying on the bed, she looked up and when she saw Piper she smiled.

"Hey Pipes, you look well" Stella's voice sounded rough. Piper took of her mask, grabbed a chair and sat down besides the bed.

"At least one of us can say that" piper smiled but it didn't reach her eyes

Stella chuckled but got serious "listen Piper, I wanted to apologize to you. What I did to you is terrible and you didn't deserve it, I regret all of my actions and I wanted to leave you alone but as you can see" Stella nodded to the machines standing around her "I'm dying and I couldn't live with myself if I hadn't apologized to you. I knew you'd come, took you long enough."

"I was locked up, I was moving right when I heard you but they locked me up. Sorry" piper looked down to the ground

"There is no need to apologize, who locked you up?" Stella looked mad, piper got scared. Stella saw it, her expression softened "I'm not mad at you Piper, I'm mad at them. Whoever they may be"

"Overwatch locked me up, they know I escaped by now and they also know I went to you and they think you're going to kill me. So if you write them a letter or something, telling them I'm dead maybe they'll stop looking"

"I will, and I'll officially declare you a free woman. That is the least I can do"

Stella grabbed a paper and a pen and started writing

 _"Dear Overwatch,_

 _I, Stella Carlin also known as number 1, declare Piper Elizabeth Chapman also known as number 7 dead. she died in a fair fight, she got an arrow to the heart and was immediately dead. We made her final rest place in a cemetery close by Amsterdam, I am truly sorry for everyone's loss but she deserved to die. I lost my most loyal slave and I am sure I will not ever find a new slave like her. Although I am the one that took her out._

 _I killed her because she deserved to die, she left her master and that is something I cannot ignore._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Stella Carlin, number 1_

Stella looked at Piper "I don't mean any of this, I just think this is what they expected me to say"

Piper nodded and took the letter "Thanks Stella, I really appreciate this. I'll post it. Now I wanna know what happened to you"

Stella looked sad for a second but smiled again "karma came to get me, I am dying but that's okay. It's what I deserve"

Piper wanted to comfort her but didn't know how, she wanted to forgive Stella before it was too late but didn't know how to. She didn't know if she even could forgive Stella for all the fucked up things she did.

"You don't have to say anything, you just have to walk out of here and make the best of your life"

Piper nodded, stood up and gave Stella a kiss on her forehead. Stella looked surprised, but she didn't say anything. Piper smiled and walked out of the room, she send the letter as fast as she could and hoped it would arrive soon. Piper counted how much cash she had, 600 euro. She bought a new mask from it, the mask was black and looked awesome, it also had better technology stuff in it.

From the money that was left, piper bought a new hoody, also black. And new machetes, and a new gun, also black. She got free ammo with the gun so she didn't have to buy that. With her new gear on she looked really badass and she was planning on kicking some ass.

Piper became a mercenary who was hired by the most rich and powerful people, she had made a reputation for herself. she was known as the black death, because she didn't miss. The reputation also made Piper a target, she didn't have a home and was always ready to fight. Many had been send to kill her but none ever returned.

There were rumours going around about the black death, the one Piper found most amusing was that there was a ring and if you had the ring, you'd control her. Bullshit, no one could control Piper except Piper.

After four years Overwatch started to hunt her down, she had killed some of their men and was curious to see their response.

At first only normal soldiers came after her, but when that didn't work they started sending out the real heroes. Piper didn't kill them, she just wanted to send a message. Jess McCree was first, she broke his human arm. They didn't get the message, jack Morrison was next, she knocked him out but got injured and had to run. They sent tracer next and Piper knew she couldn't fight her so she sat down and waited for Tracer to appear. She didn't have to wait long, Tracer appeared a few moments later.

Piper didn't react, she just sat there.

"You know love, Jesse told me you'd attack me"

"I'm not going to fight you hadha latif"

Lena didn't remember the nickname

"Why not luv, big men like you don't fight small girls like me?"

Piper chuckled, her mask made it sound really dark and evil. "You make basic mistakes little girl" piper stood up and drew her swords "if the little girl wishes to fight then we will fight."

"Well love since you are stronger than me I would rather talk this out" Lena put her guns on the floor to show that she wouldn't fight

"You believe only the good in people

I admire that." Piper put her machetes back and sat down again "I once was like you, naive, I learned the hard way" piper took a picture of herself out of her pocket and showed it to Lena "you know her?"

Lena had to think for a second but she'd always remember Piper "yeah she is my friend"

"you see, I lost my humanity a long time ago. I lost everything I had and I had to do this one thing to make everything good again"

"what did you do?"

"I killed Piper Elizabeth Chapman"

Lena's face turned a shade whiter

Piper kept telling lies "not with an arrow in a fair fight like I told you guys, I stabbed her in her heart. She was ready to die, her time was over and I granted her the death she wanted."

Piper was now smiling evil behind her mask "and you are a fool for thinking I wouldn't attack you"

Lena was up in a second and blinked to her guns, she grabbed and loaded them, ready to shoot. Piper just sat still and didn't do anything "now Lena as you know by now they call me the black death, but in my past life I was called number 1. I carry that around with pride" Piper kept pushing all of the right buttons to piss Lena of, she needed Lena to attack first. Lena was already angry, piper could see that, so she gave her the final push "and I also know you love her" it was a bald move, Piper could only guess. She guessed right.

Lena stormed toward Piper and started to beat the shit out of Piper, Piper didn't do anything, she took all of the punches. After a few minutes Lena stopped "why aren't you fighting back, you coward!" she screamed

Piper chuckled again "big men like me don't fight small girls like you" sarcasm was dripping from her voice. "And you are not worth it" piper spat the words out. Lena ran at Piper again, piper drew her swords. She knew exactly what Lena was gonna do.

-Run at piper  
-blink to behind her  
-kick her in the knees  
-blink to the left

And Lena did that, this is what Piper did

Lena blinked behind piper and piper was already there with her machete, she stabbed Lena in her arm. It was a minor injury and with the right treatment it would be fine in a week. But It would hurt

Lena blinked to the left and grabbed her arm.

"You're predictable, work on that" piper said just before she jumped out of a window and disappeared.

Gerard Lacroix, that is Pipers target. No problem, the Lacroix family lived in Brussels. Piper was dropped of by a helicopter and she studied Gerard's behaviour for a few days. Piper came to the conclusion that is was the easiest to take him out while he was at home. A week after she got her target Piper took him out, what she didn't know was that killing him would mean the entire Overwatch force would be send after her. Piper was always on the run, at first Overwatch send agents on their own, like they did before. Piper told them all a different story, and gave them all a different injury.

To Zarya she told that Piper was still alive and kept prisoner, piper gave her a phone number and told her that she could ask the Chinese man for piper. That he would bring Piper the phone.

To Winston she told that Piper killed herself before she reached number 1 and that it was her own choice.

The phone number Piper gave to Zarya was real, an old Chinese man was going to answer the phone and he would play a tape. Piper is crying on the tape, begging for someone to safe her, for someone to make it stop. With some luck that would keep Overwatch busy for a few days. And piper would have just enough time to get to a new place, and get a new target. But that didn't happen, Overwatch called the phone number and they went there but they were back in a day.

They were after Piper and managed to ambush her, this time they brought Almost their entire team. Piper fought like a beast but Mercy was healing everyone, Piper lost the fight before it even began. The agents didn't kill her, they put her in the same box as she was in 6 years ago. Piper wasn't mad, she knew this would happen eventually. She was surprised it took them so long to catch her. Just like the first time Lena came in

"Is she alive?" She asked

Piper nodded, she was still wearing the mask so they didn't know that 'she' was sitting right there.

Piper got hurt badly in the last fight, Angela wanted to help her but Piper refused. Or what she said was "I'm not letting this fucking piece of shit touch me" it is not that Piper meant that, she just knew that Angela would recognize her and she didn't want that.

Piper had to give them all her stuff, for good this time. She refused to take of the mask, so they let her have it. She got a new grey sweater and some yoga pants, piper immediately put the hood on. Piper managed to keep her pen and notebook, she didn't use the notebook, she just wrote on the floor and the walls. Piper hid some stuff the last time she was here and she found it in the same spot, it wasn't much but it made Piper feel happy. Piper now had her lenses and a pocket knife, she put in the lenses, grey. Piper turned to the closed camera and put up her middle fingers, fuck them all, that was the message.

A week later Piper was taken to a room, she was interrogated

McCree did the asking and Lena was standing by the door,

"Who are you?"

Piper laughed out loud, she couldn't stop.

McCree got mad "what's so funny!" He shouted "you killed some of our people and now we caught you, you should be fearing for your live"

"I don't care if I live or die" piper said with a cold voice

"I'm not gonna kill you, I'm just gonna hurt you"

"Try me"

McCree punched piper in her stomach, piper fell on the ground gasping for air. But after a few second she stood up again, ready for the next hit.

"I'll ask again" McCree said "who are you"

"You just asked what I found funny, I'll tell you that. It's funny because you haven't figured it out yet, idiots"

He punched her again and again and again, Piper was still laughing. It made him even more angry, he was now so distracted with the beating the shit out of piper thing that she could easily kick him in the knees and get him on the ground too. She would do more but didn't want to get herself in more trouble, so she crawled to the corner of the room and tried to catch her breath. Piper must have had at least a few broken ribs and her chest was bruised, her back too but she couldn't see that. Piper was carried back to her room and thrown on the ground, she was still wearing her mask. Weird, they could've just taken it off but maybe they didn't think of that. Anyway, piper just stayed on the ground. It wasn't like she could sit up, let alone walk to her bed. she tried to sleep but she could not move at all so the parts where she was asleep were short and Piper didn't get any rest.

The next day piper was carried to Angela, who just wanted to help but again Piper refused. Angela would have none of it, she kept trying but Piper kept refusing. She gave up, she couldn't make Piper except help. Piper asked for a black marker, she told them her pen was broken. She got one, piper started to design a graffiti on her wall. It said; "once you know me I am more then just a dead person from your past." Piper used a weird kind of letter and drew some little devils too, it took a few minutes to be able to understand what it said. Mei gave Piper colours because she wanted to see what it would look like when it was finished, it looked awesome. It was a true masterpiece, turns out Piper is also an artist, who knew.

A week later Piper was taken to the same room as before, this time it wasn't McCree who was there, it was Genji. Piper was happy with that, Genji could keep his cool.

"hello Genji, it is nice to meet you"

"hi stranger that knows my name, I wish I could say the same thing"

Piper smiled behind her mask, maybe this time she wouldn't get beaten up. That would be nice for a change. Genji continued talking "I have to ask you a few questions and I wish to not have to hurt you, so I would appreciate it if you could just answer normally. And maybe take of your mask"

"why would I take of my mask I you are still wearing yours"

"you have a point, I'll allow it. Anyway, let us proceed to the first question

I know you won't tell me your name so I'll skip that part, you told Lena a woman named Piper Chapman is still alive just after you arrived here. However, earlier you told her you killed Piper and you told Zarya that she was alive but you told Winston she killed herself. My first question is, is Piper Chapman Alive?"

"yes"

"okay, why did you tell everyone she was dead six years ago"

"how did you know that was me?"

"I'm guessing"

"because knowing I send that letter should tell you my name"

"yes, you're supposed to be Stella Carlin but Stella Carlin died of cancer a few years ago, so that's not possible. Just answer the question"

"okay, she didn't want you guys to keep looking for her and that's why I told everyone she was dead"

"how close were you to Piper?"

"I can say that I'm still pretty close to her, you?"

"I have only seen her twice but she was nice to be around, good soldier too. The second time I saw her she knocked me out"

"I remember her telling me story's about the famous Overwatch agents"

Piper could see that Genji wanted to hear the story's but he didn't ask, he asked the next question "why won't you let Angela treat you?"

"to be honest, she'd recognize me if I did"

"why are you so afraid to show you identity"

"you'd hate me if you knew who I am, because you'd think I'd still be the same person as all that time ago"

"please tell me you name"

"no" Piper still didn't tell them her name, she just kept dropping hints. It was like a game, a game Piper was losing but that was inevitable. Piper just hated losing so she played for as long as possible.

"okay, next. You use the same gun as Piper, how did you get it?"

"Piper gave up fighting with guns, she gave it to me"

"okay, would you win in a fight with me?"

"depends"

"depends on what?"

"on a lot of things, maybe we'd fight with guns, maybe we'd fight with swords, maybe we'd fight outside or inside. These are all things that will matter in the outcome"

Genji nodded "next. You didn't kill any Overwatch agents that were send after you, why not?"

"they were not my target"

"is anyone of us your target now"

Piper chuckled "if one of you was my target you'd be dead already"

Genji nodded, "okay that is it for today. Thank you for your answers, we will find out who you are eventually. You could just tell us…."

"I know but I'll take my chances"

Lena came in and led Piper back to her box, Piper wanted to do nothing more than to hug Lena. To feel those arms around her and feel save but she knew she couldn't do that, so she didn't. Lena gave Piper a few more markers and said "we like your art, keep drawing"

"thanks" Piper muttered and she took the markers. She looked at the colours, grey, red, blue, pink, orange, white, purple, green, gold, yellow, silver and black. The colours of Pipers emotions, genius.

Piper drew a self-portrait on the next wall, one with her hood and mask of course. The person looked dark and mysterious and its eyes glowed red, the background was an abandoned city in the night. The stars had the different colours of Pipers emotions, the drawing took Piper a long time to make and in all that time she wasn't interrupted by anyone. It was gorgeous, you could look at the drawing for over half an hour and still see new things. Two walls were now completely covered in drawings, two more walls and a floor to go. Drawing kept Piper busy, she enjoyed the calm and could express her emotions on a piece of paper better than by talking to someone. Pipers black markers where empty and those were the ones she needed for the floor, but Piper didn't want to ask for anything so she just sat down and waited. She hoped she would get new markers fast because she had this idea and she just couldn't get it out of her head. After a few hours Lena came in, she was giving Piper a sarcastic applause "who knew the black death could draw" Lena sat down and piper looked up, Lena pulled some black markers from her pocket "so here's how this works" she said "you answer a question, you get a marker"

Piper nodded but she didn't want to participate, she wanted that marker but she wasn't going to get treated like a dog.

Lena asked the first question "where is Piper Chapman"

Piper didn't say anything she just looked at Lena.

"okay, next question. How did you know I loved her?"

Piper couldn't ignore Lena now "you still love her you idiot, and she told me that you're her friend."

"Why would she tell you that"

"She said she met someone special and that she thought the feelings were mutual, I was her friend." Piper wasn't lying about the being friends thing, it just wasn't an equal friendship. She held out her hand and Lena gave her a marker. Piper looked down at the marker in her hand and looked up at Lena again. "I could kill you right now" she said, looking down again.

"Then why don't you" Lena was now trying to get Piper to attack.

"Piper likes you, I would never do something that would hurt her, not again"

Lena heard enough, she stood up and threw the rest of the markers on the ground in front of Piper. Piper didn't pick them up, that was to humiliating and Lena just shrugged and walked out. After she left piper used the first marker she got to draw the outlines of the ground on the floor. Piper spent all her time drawing but it wasn't like she had something better to do, she couldn't escape and couldn't take the mask off. It was starting to itch, but Piper couldn't take it off to scratch. What she didn't know was that the Overwatch agents were planning to take the mask off with force, they gave her the chance to do it on her own but now they lost their patience. They came into pipers room, Piper got knocked out and carried to another room with only a bed in it.

When Piper woke up she lost the mask, her head hurt like crazy from when she was knocked out. She was in her room again, she didn't remember anything other than the moment she got the hit. She realized that everyone now knew who she was, she got scared. It showed, now her eyes were bright blue. It was not that Piper was afraid to die, she stopped enjoying life when she was eleven, it was just that she was scared of how Overwatch agents would react. They were her former friends, even though I was only with them for a few days. Only a few days without being locked up, that is…. Anyway, Piper used her pocketknife to cut the empty markers so that they could be used to stab things. Piper wasn't going to use it but she made them as a self-defence, and she sure as hell wasn't going to go through any pain without fighting back. Piper tried to think of happy moments in her life but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't think of any. The colour pink was never to be seen again, it didn't make Piper sad. She didn't feel anything, Piper wasn't capable of feeling emotions anymore. Grey eyes, it looked like someone sucked all the live out of her and this was what was left. She was someone that you would point at and say, "that's sad" but you wouldn't help her because she was beneath you. You would never know her story just because you wouldn't ask, and that's okay. Some people are too far gone, they can't be helped, they've reached rock bottom a while ago and didn't manage to climb up again. They are broken. Unable to fix themselves. Piper was beyond that point, she was going black but not like it was before. She was now in a constant state of reliving the worst moments of her life and she couldn't stop it.

I'm honestly surprised that it took so long for Piper to reach this point, but moving on.

Lena came to visit Piper, she had red eyes from crying.

"I am supposed to be really angry with you but I can't be, I am so happy to see you" Lena smiled at Piper.

Piper hadn't even noticed that someone came in, she was still looking down to the ground. Lena's smile faded away when she saw that Piper didn't even look up, she walked towards her and lifted her head up. Lena saw the black eyes and the sweat on Pipers forehead, she got scared. She tried to get Piper back, she did but nothing worked. Lena had to go eventually but she was desperate to get the normal Piper back. She came back every day, but nothing changed. Lena slowly gave up, Piper hadn't said a word in months and she didn't react to anybody. Lena didn't visit every day and something inside Piper noticed that she wasn't there anymore, one day when Lena was about to leave Piper reached out for her. Lena didn't see it and just walked away but the camera's saw it, everybody held their breath. But nothing happened, the Piper they saw for a few second was gone again but for them this was proof that she was still in there. Lena kept visiting, she kept hoping and it worked. She swore she saw colour in Pipers eyes, but they had no proof. I must say that nobody expected the black death to be Piper, they were shocked. Everyone was angry at Piper at first but in the end they all cared for her, so in the time that passed they forgave her and they wanted her back more because they missed her than because they wanted to punish her.

One day Pipers door opened, a woman stepped through. The woman had purple skin and was in a hurry, she took Piper by the hand and walked out again. She handed piper a hoody and a mask, these weren't Pipers but she took them after the woman looked at her with those cold eyes. She also got a gun, it was the copy that Winston had made all those years ago. "Shoot everyone from Overwatch" the woman said, Piper just followed her orders, like the old days. It felt familiar, it felt nice to hold a gun. Together they escaped, piper was careful not to kill anyone, she didn't want to somehow. They got on a helicopter and flew away. Piper just sat down and looked in front of her, still black eyes. The woman started to talk but Piper already zoned out. She looked outside but nothing reached the person inside, piper heard a few things the woman said. Her name is Amelie Lacroix, and Widowmaker when she is working. She is also an assassin, and more bullshit like that. After talking for at least 15 minutes widowmaker noticed that Piper wasn't listening. She got mad "you better fucking listen to me" and she punched Piper in the stomach. Just like when Jesse McCree did it, Piper fell to the ground but she stood up after a few seconds, ready to take the next punch. Piper took her lenses out and threw them on the ground, she was bigger than Widowmaker and she walked up to her. Looking down at her she said with a low voice "what do you want from me"

Widowmaker was not impressed, she came a bit closer "I want you to join my team, mon Amie"

"And who are we fighting"

"Everyone that is a target and will make us money"

Piper had heard enough, she missed fighting and this woman seemed legit. She nodded and stepped back, "okay"

Widowmaker looked surprised that this was so easy but quickly turned her emotions off again. "We have to get you new gear, you have to train again and we need to work on your name. The black death is no more, people think that is dead so we need to come up with something better. Something even more intimidating." Widowmaker thought about it for a few minutes, piper sat down and looked at Widowmaker. She looked hot as hell in that suit and all Piper wanted to do was kiss her. Not because she liked liked her but because she needed the human contact. Piper stood up again and did exactly that. Again Piper surprised Widowmaker but she kissed back, Piper let her hands touch every inch of Widowmakers skin. She squeezed Widowmakers ass and heard her moan, piper peeled the tight suit of off Widowmaker and started kissing her neck. Widowmaker moaned loudly and Piper smiled, she had missed this. Piper went down to Widowmakers boobs and teased her nipples for a while, in the meantime Pipers right hand searched for Widowmakers centre and only feeling how wet she was made piper moan. Piper pushed Widowmaker against the wall and kissed her on the lips again, pipers hand cupped Widowmakers sex and her thumb was circling around Widowmakers clit. "Why don't we do something fun first" piper said with the sexiest voice Widowmaker had ever heard, she moaned in response.

"Please" Widowmaker was now begging for Piper to finish her, piper was done teasing and pushed a finger inside Widowmakers burning sex. Widowmaker moaned, piper slowly took her finger all the way out, she was going to go her own speed. She pushed two fingers back in and moved her head down to Widowmakers sex, leaving a trail of kisses behind. Widowmaker was going crazy, she wanted to come so badly that she would do anything for it. Piper licked around Widowmakers clit and showed mercy, she started to pump three finger in and out Widowmaker while licking her clit, she was going faster every second and it didn't take long for Widowmaker to scream. Widowmaker came and she came hard, piper slowed down and used her left hand to hold Widowmaker up and let her recover and come down from her height. Widowmaker was breathing heavily and she wasn't able to talk, "Jesus" she muttered after a few minutes. Piper walked back to her chair and sat down casually,

"did you think of my new name yet?"

Widowmaker looked at Piper like she was crazy but she didn't respond, she put on her suit again and took the seat next to Piper. Piper was still looking at her, Widowmaker shrugged.

"maybe breath taker would be a good one" she said, Piper laughed. It was weird that Piper felt so home with Widowmaker, she was capable of feeling emotions again and it felt so good.

"think harder"

"how about we don't give you a name, wouldn't you be even scarier is you didn't have a name?"

"that would work but people need to know what they're afraid of, I've been in this business for quite some time now"

"do you know any?"

"first we have to answer some questions about my character, can you give me a pencil and a piece of paper?"

"sure, here you go" Widowmaker handed Piper the stuff she asked for, Piper looked at Widowmaker and asked the first question.

"what colour is my gear?"

"I don't know. Black suites you, maybe with dark blue."

Piper nodded and wrote the answer down

"people need to think they know something about you, so we have to create a fake identity for me. Where am I from? What was my profession before this? What is my name?"

Widowmaker was obviously surprised that it took so much time to become someone no one knows, "uhm, you are from America, New York. You lived there with only you mom in a small apartment and you had almost no money, you used to work for a drug cartel but your mom got shot because of that and you stopped. You killed a lot of people searching for revenge and now this is you, your name is" Widowmaker thought about it for a few seconds "you name is Alex Vause"

Piper wrote everything down and nodded her head in approval, "you are good at making up personalities but we are not done yet, let's go to your base and work everything out. I need to stay under the radar for a while so that Overwatch will stop looking for me, and I need a mask, I don't like my face without it"

Widowmaker nodded and the rest of the journey was silent. The helicopter flew for a few more hours and landed on a platform in the mountains somewhere in the middle of nowhere. They got of the helicopter and walked through a door that led them inside the mountain, it was really well hidden. Piper wondered how Widowmaker could afford all this stuff and this base, Widowmaker answered knowing Piper wanted to ask that question but didn't out of politeness.

"my husband worked for Overwatch, he was shot but we had a lot of money. The assassin that was send after him was you, you killed him but that's okay. I would've done it myself, he was an asshole. He earned a lot of money and after he died I got all of it, I disappeared and let this base get build."

Widowmaker led Piper to what looked like a living room and told her to sit down, Widowmaker made dinner for them and they ate. It was delicious, simple but delicious. Piper wanted to know more about Widowmaker, "do you live here alone?"

"yeah, it's kinda lonely but now you're here and I am not alone anymore. Unless you count in the three omnics that live here, they are really nice"

"why would you trust omnics?"

"they are my friends, believe it or not"

Piper let it rest, she had never met a friendly omnic so she didn't trust these ones yet, but that was kind of logical. After Piper had called Amelie Widowmaker for the fifth time, she insisted to call her Amelie when they were home. Anyway, Amelie brought Piper to her room, it was still pretty empty but that could be changed really quick. Piper slept a full night, something that never really happened and the next morning she felt really good. Amelie had given Piper some clothes and she had shown her where she could shower, Piper took a nice long shower. It was a long time ago since she showered and she could get used to this again, after that she went to the living room they sat yesterday. Amelie was already there, "morning sleepyhead, I made you breakfast" she pointed to the plate that was waiting on the counter. Piper saw eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes and a big mug with coffee,

"wow" Piper said "fun fact" she looked up at Amelie "I have never had pancakes before"

Amelie almost choked on her coffee, when she was able to breathe again she said "you what!"

"I have never eaten a pancake in my life, not that I can remember"

"damn, that sucks, have you lived under a rock or something, they're delicious. You should eat them while they're warm"

"I wish and yeah, I'll try them" piper sat down and took a bite of the first pancake, it tasted weird. Good but weird, she didn't know if she like them. Who am I kidding, of course she liked them. Piper moaned at the taste of them and that sound did something with Amelie, it made her incredibly horny but she ignored it. She smiled.

After breakfast they got to work, Amelie worked on Pipers personage and Piper worked on her new look. Amelie made a passport and wrote like ten pages with stories and information about the imaginary Alex Vause, Piper was drawing for like a few hours. She asked for a big wall she could draw on and Amelie just pointed at a random wall, Piper drew the two looks she had before.

The first one was  
a red hoody,  
a black mask,  
a grey gun,  
one machete  
and black trousers. Overall not very special but very efficient.

The second one was  
a black hoody,  
a black mask,  
a black gun,  
two machetes  
and black trousers, it looked dark and mysterious.

The new look was supposed to be a lot different, it had to be a complete new design. Maybe with a logo or something but it couldn't be similar to the old ones because then it would be really obvious for the Overwatch agents that this new player was Piper. Piper made a few small designs but she didn't really like any of them, this was going to take longer than she hoped it would. Piper asked Amelie for help and together they thought about it but they couldn't come up with something good. They knew it would be dark blue, maybe with an animal on it. Amelie had a spider on her back but her name was Widowmaker so that was kind of logical, they hadn't thought of a name for Piper though so it wasn't that easy.

"why did you start wearing a hoody in the first place?" Amelie asked, she didn't get how Piper could fight in it.

"those were the only clothes I had at the time, you should've seen how many times I repaired them"

"And what when it would rain?"

"if it rains I get socked"

"okay, so how about we skip the hoody and make a dark blue vest, with the zipper more to one side. We can make a print on the back, you still have your comfortableness and it's something different. You also have your hood and you can put a mask underneath that, I think we should try it"

"that might work" Piper and Amelie designed the details and the omnics made it, they made a tight fitting jeans with it and designed some sneakers. After they did that it was time to see if they could find Pipers weapons in Amelie's big collection, it shouldn't be hard but it was. The swords were found fast enough but Piper had trouble looking for the right gun, she tried a few and picked one eventually. It was all going as planned, Amelie showed Piper her work and Piper was impressed. It was well done and she didn't see anything that was missing or that was wrong, this might actually work.

The next day Piper tried on her new clothes and they trained to get Pipers level up to what it once was, the clothes fit fine. After dinner they sat down to design a logo and a mask, the logo was difficult but they wanted to keep the mask simple.

"why don't we mock Overwatch and make like a reverse Overwatch logo" Piper smiled, it was a really bad idea but she knew Amelie wouldn't judge her.

Amelie chuckled "how about we put a skull on it"

"that's not a bad idea, nice! We can make the skull the logo on my back too"

"genius"

They did that and the next day when all the gear was made and Piper put it on it looked awesome, the thing about the skull on her back was also that she didn't need a name. they could make their own name for her, the skull was only a hint as to what it could be.

They trained for a few more weeks and got into a nice rhythm, Amelie did some missions to make money but Piper stayed in with the omnics and she became friends with them. Four months after this point Piper had her first mission, it was easy and she completed it like a pro. Piper didn't have to wait very long to get her next mission, the costumers liked her. Her enemies feared her.

What she didn't know was that the name she was using as a fake identity was actually a person, Alex Vause was a woman that lived in New York. She didn't make much money and lived a simple life. Now she was almost killed twice, people thought she was the skull woman. But she wasn't and she feared for her life, she was determined to find this assassin that stole her name and set this right. Alex had never shot a gun in her life and didn't do sports, I guess you could say that her mission was hopeless from the beginning but Alex had no choice. She could either wait until she got killed or she could try to fight back.

Piper found out that someone was looking for her, she was curious why. It was well known that looking for piper meant dying. Piper had been following Alex for a few days now and knew she was home, she knocked on the door. Alex opened, piper didn't give her the chance to speak "I heard you were looking for the skull, I know where to find it." Piper wasn't wearing her gear so she was just a blonde woman with a big scar on her cheek. "Follow me" Piper walked away, Alex was clearly confused but followed Piper. Piper continued talking "You don't need to know my name, I need you to work with me, is that clear?"

"Yeah, but-" Alex was going to ask a question but piper interrupted her

"Also no questions" piper stopped and turned to Alex, "you ready?" she didn't wait for Alex to respond, she knocked her out and Alex fell to the ground. "That was easy" muttered piper to herself, she didn't want to think of it but she couldn't deny that Alex looked gorgeous. Her hair was black and her skin almost white, piper shook her head and remembered her task. She opened the back of a van and put Alex in the back, it looked like she was sleeping.

After a long drive and about half of the flight Alex woke up, piper handed her a bottle of water and some aspirin. Well that's what Alex thought they were, piper gave her sleeping pills.

The second time Alex woke up she was in a room and piper was sitting on a chair besides it "Jesus fuck, you scared me for a second. I thought you'd never wake up"

Alex sat up and groaned "what would it matter to you"

"Well if you say it like that it wouldn't matter, it would even be good for me. But I have gone through all this trouble to get you here, with a chance of getting killed myself and that's why it would be a shame if you died right now"

"Why would you get killed for helping me"

"Don't you know that looking for it means it kills you or it's team will kill you. Me helping you means that I'm also looking for it"

"Jesus fuck, you're not fucking helping. Who is it, what is it, is it even human"

Piper just shook her head and left the room, she wasn't going to get treated like a damn slave again. Questions, piper was doing the asking, not the answering. Piper thought it was time for Alex to meet her, really meet her. In the meantime Alex was going crazy in her room, she couldn't get out and was scolding herself for going with a random stranger she didn't even know the name of. And not to talk about how she could be in the mountains in Nepal or in a beach house in Brazil, she didn't know and it was stressing her out.

Piper decided to let Alex wait for it a while, she was talking to Amelie about it when all of the sudden Lena was standing besides Piper. Piper didn't know it was Lena at first so she quickly pushed Lena to the ground and did that so that she could breathe but not move, she saw it was Lena "Lena? What the fuck are you doing here"

"It sure is nice to see you too love"

Piper let go of Lena and helped her up, Amelie was just standing there. Piper talked to Lena "sorry, what brings you here and how do you know where here is?"

"I missed your presence luv, look I know I have been a terrible friend so far but I do really love you as a friend and I don't want to stop being friends" Lena looked up at Piper, Piper put her arms around Lena. She held her for a long time and said

"How could we ever stop being friends" they stood like that for a few minutes, Amelie spoke

"i talked to Overwatch and we are now a special team that works for them, this base is now an Overwatch base but I don't expect many guests"

Lena said "and that also means that we don't have to kill each other"

Piper smiled at that, she was not planning on killing Lena soon. She was happy about the new arrangements, but her smile faltered when she thought of Alex. They wouldn't be happy with that. Lena and Amelie noticed something was off,

"Oh no, I know that face" Amelia had seen this face many times, "tell me what's wrong"

"I might've brought a guest here, one that went with me without knowing where to"

"So you kidnapped someone" Lena looked at Piper and shook her head "why"

"she was looking for me, I brought her me" piper was trying to prove her point but it was hopeless, she gave up. "Why don't you ask her yourself" piper walked to Alex' room and brought her back to the living room. Alex was confused and was asking a shit load of questions, they waited for her to calm down. When she was calm and they could hear each other talk, they talked about Alex like she wasn't there

Lena looked at Alex and asked Piper "why is she looking for you"

"We have something in common" was Pipers response

Amelie said "just tell us what it is"

"Okay" piper sighted "this is Alex Vause and several people thought she was me and have tried to kill her. That's why she was looking for me"

Amelie was still confused "then why did you bring her here, normally you'd kill that person in a second"

Piper shrugged and simply said "she's hot"

They kept talking about Alex and Alex was just standing there and listening. This whole situation was so damn annoying.

Suddenly Amelie remembered their guest, she turned to Alex and said "sit down please, would you like something to drink or eat? I'm Amelie btw, sorry for the rough treatment of our friend here" she pointed at Piper and gave her the evil eye "but I would like that to be different from now on"

Alex didn't know what to say, this was not what she expected. She didn't have to say anything, Amelie just gave her food and tea anyway. In the meantime Lena Pulled Piper out of the room and was whispering really loud "when are you going to tell her?"

"just let me have some fun, then I'll tell her"

"you're unbelievable love, for Christ sake"

"you love me for it" piper smirked, it was good to see Lena without being a prisoner and saying things like this, piper only meant it as a friend.

Lena threw her hands up in the air and walked back in the room, she needed a drink. Piper followed her and decided to sit down next to Alex and properly introduce herself, that didn't go as well as she hoped it would:

"so I guess I own you an apology"

"…" Alex didn't say anything back, she just ate her sandwich and looked Piper straight in the eye

Piper kept trying "ehm, sorry for everything, can you forgive me?"

"sure, just try to not treat all your guest this way"

"sorry, old habits die hard. I'm Piper Chapman, it's nice to meet you"

"hi Piper, you already know my name so…"

"and I have to confess something" Piper sighted really loud "I am also the Alex you're looking for"

Alex stopped chewing, she raised her hand and smacked Piper in the face. Piper didn't stop her, she could've stopped her but she didn't. "I deserved that one" Piper rubbed her cheek.

"jesus! You should've told me! I almost got killed because of you numerous times! I can't believe this, all this time I thought you were a man and now you're standing in front of me and I see that you are a stunning woman, that kidnapped me, lied to me and stole my identity" Alex kept rambling about how she was used and betrayed. Piper let her ramble until she couldn't take it anymore, she was sick of everyone feeling sorry for themselves. Piper stood up and walked over to Alex,

"woman get your shit together" piper tapped her forehead with her finger

"you're going crazy and with all of this craziness it might spread" piper pretended she was going to faint

"I feel it already" piper stood up straight and made herself look as big as possible

"and while you're at it" piper wiped away imaginary tears

"stop crying like a little bitch"

piper counted on her fingers "yes! I did use your name, I did sort of kidnap you, I did lie to you and yes, because of me you were almost killed a few times"

piper waved the four fingers in Alex' face "but let me be clear, you have lived a privileged life and I'll tell you why"

piper is counting on her fingers again "kidnapped, sold as a slave, raped, whipped, stabbed, I walked halfway across the earth after the people I considered family died, I have been shot, starved out and imprisoned by the people I considered friends" piper pointed at Lena

She put her finger on Alex' chest, poking it with every word "so don't think for a second that your life is hard"

piper leaned back against the wall and slowly slid down, her voice became softer with every word "don't think for a second it is a challenge for you to get up in the morning. Don't just assume you are the victim" and it was silent, nobody said a word. They all looked at Piper, who had snapped and that is understandable.

All of the sudden Piper stood up and walked away, out of the room, out of the base, it didn't matter where to, she just wanted to get as far away from her life as possible. Amelie wanted to follow Piper but Lena grabbed her arm, she gave Alex a little push, it was like she wanted them to make it right. Alex understood what Lena meant and she followed Piper, who actually went to her room and not to the other side of the world.

"Piper?" Alex said "I'm sorry, can you please open the door?" she didn't get a reaction, so she sat down and waited. Alex wasn't going to give up this easy, when it was getting late Lena brought her some food and a blanket. Alex tried to stay awake but she fell asleep anyway, she woke up by the sound of her phone ringing, she picked up

"Alex Vause"

"hi Alex Vause, I need you to come to the abandoned office building on 4th street as fast as possible. We have your mother, if you want her to live you come alone" and the call was ended.

Alex started to panic, she banged on Pipers door "please Piper, someone has my mom. You need to save her, please" Alex started to cry "please"

Piper heard her and she could tell Alex really loved her mother, she would never be forgiven if she didn't do this. So she put on her gear and opened the door, Alex looked up with red eyes.

"I'll save you mother, but we have to leave now and you have to stay in the van the entire time, yes?" piper said while pulling Alex up and wiping the tears from her cheeks, Alex nodded and the made their way to the location. When they were there Piper looked Alex in the eye and made her promise that no matter what happened she stayed in the van, after that piper gave her a pistol and told her not to use it unless absolutely necessary. Piper put on her mask and walked in the building, she didn't bring her gun as it was not very useful in a short distance. Piper looked on every floor but they were all on the top floor, two dozen men with guns and a man in a suit. Piper walked in casually,

"well well well, look who it is guys" the suited man spoke "your mom is too important for you?"

"where is she" piper said, the man waved his hand and two men brought in Alex' mom, she looked fine. Piper walked towards her and kneeled beside her. "are you okay mom? You need to trust me in this okay, you are going to walk out of this building as fast as you can and take the van. When they have me they'll stop hunting you, I need you to trust me" Alex' mom just nodded, she knew that Piper wasn't Alex but she knew that she needed this person. "you need to leave without me" Piper knew that there was a little chance that she would survive this.

She turned to the suited man "let her go, you have me"

Again the man waved his hand and the two men who were holding Alex' mom let her go, she ran to the stairs and was out of sight in a few seconds.

The man spoke "now I need you to die, he pointed a shotgun at Piper and fired it, Piper got hit multiple times and sank to the ground. One of the gun man walked to her and checked if she was still alive, he gave the sign of death. Piper was however still alive, she hoped that Alex' mom was out of the building when she pushed a button and let the whole building explode and fall to the ground.

Alex saw her mom run towards the van and she hugged her for way to long, they sat down in the van and her mom asked "who was that woman?"

"that was Piper Chapman, a hero, she saved my life multiple times"

"she told me to go without her-"

"I'm not leaving her mom, I can't"

And somehow Alex' mom understood, she could see that this Piper was someone Alex cared about. Then they heard a single gun fire and moments later the building exploded, Alex jumped out of the van and ran to where the building once stood. She started digging in the mess but she didn't even know where to start, Alex phone ringed, she picked it up "hey Al, you need to dig where the smoke is coming from and fast please"

"Piper! You're alive! Thank god, please hang on okay, I'm gonna get you out of there"

"I know you will"

Alex saw the smoke that Piper meant and ran to it, she moved the big pieces of building out of the way and dug further with her hands.

"shovels Alex, not your damn hands, idiot. They're in the van"

Alex could hit herself, what was she thinking. She ran to the van and grabbed a shovel, her mom grabbed one too and together they dug down the spot where Piper was supposed to be.

"al? I have to hang up, I gotta call someone else" and with that all sign of Piper was gone, they just kept digging, hoping they'd find her.

A few minutes later Piper called again.

"hey Al, you can stop digging I called for help and they should be here any moment"

"are you alright Pipes?"

"I'm fine, I want to ask you something"

"sure, ask"

"when I get of here, would you maybe go out on a date with me?"

Alex smiled, she had tears in her eyes but she smiled, she didn't realize that she was silent for a little too long.

"Al, are you still there? I mean if you don't want to I get it, you know what neverm-"

Alex cut her off "of course I want to go out with you, you idiot"

"wow you scared me for a sec"

And right at that moment a van stopped behind Pipers van, Reinhardt, Angela, Lena and Amelie stepped out of the van and walked to Alex. Reinhardt started digging and Lena sat down next to Alex

"what happened?"

"someone took my mom and Piper went to save her, she blew up the whole building and buried herself in the process"

"jesus, she's crazy"

Lena stood up and walked to Alex' mom,

"hi, I'm Lena. A friend of your daughter" she shook hands with Alex' mom and learned that her name is Diane.

Lena pointed at everyone and said their name, in the meantime Reinhardt managed to get Piper out from underneath all of the stones. Piper was unconscious and Angela rushed towards her, everything about Piper looked bloody, her clothes, her face. The mask was gone. Piper had multiple shot wounds and had lost a lot of blood, Angela took her with her to an Overwatch base close by. While Angela was operating, Lena showed Alex Pipers cell, the one she lived in for moths. The one with the drawings and the poem. Lena only showed this to Alex to help her understand Piper more, after that she brought Alex to her own room. Lena's room is colourful and a mess but Alex liked it, Lena got a box from underneath the bed, when she opened it Alex saw books. Lena showed Alex the room she'd be staying in and gave her the box, she told Alex to read the books and she let her alone to do so. Alex read all of them, all of the sudden she remembered Pipers outburst - _kidnapped, sold as a slave, raped, whipped, stabbed, I walked halfway across the earth when the people I considered family died, I have been shot, starved out and imprisoned by the people I considered friends-_ these 9 things that is what Alex just read, Alex realized that the books were Pipers life. She felt bad about acting like a baby in front of the woman who had to go through all of this.

"she's awake" Lena's voice gets Alex out of her thoughts "you coming?"

Alex stood up and followed Lena to Pipers room, when they walk in they see Piper laying on the bed, she opened her eyes at the sound of the door closing. Alex walked to the side of the bed

"hey" she said softly "you're a shithead, you know that"

Lena walked out of the room, she didn't want to interrupt the moment.

Piper grabbed Alex' hand "come closer with your face, I need to say something" it came out hoarse and Alex could barely hear it. She did what Piper asked and brought her face closer to Pipers face, piper opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. She opened it again and this time words came out "Jesus, how am I supposed to not kiss those lips" it was just a whimper but Alex heard it.

"who says you're not supposed to?" a smirk and a pulled up eyebrow are what Alex got as response, and of course a kiss. Piper pressed her lips onto Alex' and let them there for a few seconds, never in her life had she felt lips as soft as Alex' lips. She pulled back, "where do you wanna go for our first date?"


End file.
